


The walk back.

by Trashcanfiction



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A counterpoint to balance, Alternate Universe, Cultist Tekhartha Zenyatta, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Hurt/Comfort, Lacertae, M/M, Sentai Genji Shimada, Super Sentai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcanfiction/pseuds/Trashcanfiction
Summary: *Genyatta Sentai x Cultist AU*The battle is over, but before the war can be won bodies and minds need to recover, and neither Genji or Zenyatta were left unaffected by the  trauma.(This is set right after A Counterpoint to Balance chapter 3) written by the insanely talented Lacertae. Who inspired me to write again after 3 years)





	1. Guilt and Recover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lacertae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Counterpoint to Balance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124553) by [Lacertae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae). 



They did not return to Genji's apartment, or Zenyattas. A lot had happened in the last couple of hours, too much for either of them to process.

They slowly made their way down the sodium lit streets, Genji's jacket draped over Zenyattas shoulders like a comforting blanket as he supported the omnic with his better arm. Though Zenyatta had struggled to speak, he had warned him off going home right now. Talon knew where both of them lived, and what was worse, they had known his identity for who knows how long. In truth, despite being forced to work under the terrorist organisations thumb Zenyatta had not been privileged to their plans beyond wanting to kill the Sentais. For all they knew every room had been bugged, Genjis phone had been hacked for sure, it left him little choice but to find a safer place to recover.

“McCree doesn't live far from here; it might take an hour to walk through. Can you manage?” His voice was soft, careful, as if worried the volume could harm Zenyatta in some way. His arm was drawn across Genjis back, hand on his left shoulder, metal fingers tensed ever so slightly as Zenyatta found his voice again.

“ I...I shall be f-fine. T-Thank you Gen-ji.”

Even with the static glitching he could hear the sombre guilt in Zenyattas tone; it was a sound Genji was not used to hearing from the Omnic, and to see his friend, his love look so defeated, with his head hung low as they walked…

He hated Talon with all his being.

They didn't arrive at McCrees apartment building until well past midnight, but Genji had managed. Helping the drained and broken Zenyatta walk as best he could, trying not to think what would happen if he fainted, the Omnic may have been the only reason Genji could walk at all with his injured leg. He was sure his nose had been broken in the fight, either by Zenyatta or one of his orbs. The taste of copper in his mouth hadn't gone away, but he didn't want to show his pain.

Even when Zenyatta stumbled and Genji tightened his hold on the Omnics waist, trying to muffle a sharp hiss of breath when his bruised wrist screamed in protest. He mentally cursed when he felt Zenyatta tense against him.

 _Idiot! Stop being a child!_ Reminding himself what had been a bad night for him had been many bad months for Zenyatta, he could deal with this.

Carefully, he lowered Zenyatta down against the stone steps that lead up to the apartment’s front entrance. Jesse had given him a guest key for the front door, though he would probably have to break in when they got to the apartment door itself, since there would be no-one home, it was the weekend. Weekends were at Hanzos.

His brother of course would deny such things, but he often forgot Genji was as much Jesse’s friend as Jesse was Hanzos boyfriend. It was just a shame Hanzo felt he couldn't be honest about it to him about it.

_Had he been any different about Zenyatta?_

“Okay, we can stay here for the night.” He turned to Zenyatta, who was staring towards the ground with his knees pressed up against his chest. When he didn't respond Genji opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He was at a lost, not about what to say, but where to start.

”...Zen do...do they know about the others?” He insistently regretted asking that question when he watched Zenyattas already tense posture pull inwards even more, his head slowly looking up towards Genji, hesitant, timid. Genji felt his heart sink, Zenyatta should have _never_ looked timid.

”I d-don't know, they o-only know of y-you because of your d-dragon...I'm...I'm s-..so sorry-” He looked away, seemingly not wanting to make eye contact.

“Hey. Stop that, please. None of this is your fault.” He tried to smile, regretting it when his jaw was kind enough to remind him it had nearly been dislocated. Turning quickly to hide his grimace of pain Genji fished around in his back pockets for his keychain.”We're heroes, we get targeted and...” He trailed off, holding the ring of keycards in his hand, trying to remember which one was for McCrees apartment.

Zenyatta watched him, array glowing dim and low. With slow, sluggish movements he reached up and ran his fingers over his neck, feeling where the collar had been only hours ago, or trying to. The sensory servos where the device had been secured weren't picking anything up, even when he pressed hard enough for his fingers to feel the outline of his voice box. The electrical current had killed a perfect circle of artificial nerves around his neck. Well, that explained the lack of pain; it was half a miracle he could still speak at all, he wondered what other damage-.

 

“Zen?”

 

He jerked his hand away, turning his attention back to Genji, who was waiting with the door held open.”Do you need help getting up?”

In response Zenyatta tugged the jacket closer around himself and stood, pushing up the last two steps before Genji returned his arm to his waist. ”T-thank you.”

Mccree only lived on the second floor, and Genjis leg had never been more grateful for that. No 018 was of course locked, but he rang the doorbell once just to be polite. Then, looking up and down the empty corridors, Genji cupped his hands together and muttered something under his breath. A green glow lit up the area for a split second, then died just as quickly. Zenyatta watched as Genji proceeded to rather awkwardly jimmy the lock with his Green Sentai sword.

He couldn't help it, despite everything, Zenyatta couldn't stop the short glitched chuckle that managed to escape his abused voice box, hand reaching up to cover his mouth. Genji stopped his struggle and glanced up, hearing Zenyatta actually laugh again was such a relief he almost dropped his sword.

Zenyatta turned away, still covering his lower mouth.”I...n-never thought I'd s-see the d-dragon b-blade used l-like this.”

The door popped open with a sharp splintered crack as wood gave way, Genji cringed, then sighed.”The dragon and Jesse will understand.”

There was a beat of silence between them.

“...and I'll pay for the damages.”

 

\---

 

As they stepped inside the door closed behind them with a soft clicked, it was oddly comforting. The first thing Genji did was lead Zenyatta towards the couch, he then went through every room, checking closets and drawing curtains as he went. It didn’t take long; after all Jesses one room apartment wasn’t exactly spacious enough to hide many monsters or talon agents. He felt somehow bad the fellow sentai lived in such a small place, but Jesse probably liked it that way. When he was sure everything inside was normal, he let out the tension he had been holding and flopped down on the couch next to Zenyatta. With a sigh Genji sat back into the cushions, ignoring the sting of pain in his back as leather made contact with his battered spine. 

Silence stretched out between them, made all the more prevalent in the quiet of the apartment.

He didn’t realize his eyelids had fluttered closed until he heard the soft patter of rain hitting glass sometime later. Light flashed from behind the balcony curtains, followed by a deep rumble that made Genji jerk up. It was storming, and what little luck either of them still had had allowed them to avoid it just in time.

It was then that Genji realized Zenyatta hadn’t said anything since they had entered the apartment. Dark brown eyes looked over, taking in the omnics motionless form sitting hunched less than four feet away. His array was dim but not off, almost like he was dosing on the edges of unconsciousness. Genji contemplated letting Zenyatta rest, but he was worried, was it okay for him to go into standby mode? Like suffering a concussion would the damage he had sustain effect his ability to ‘wake up’ again?

After a moment, Genji finally decided to ask.”...how do you feel?”

At once Zenyattas array grew brighter, he gripped the couch, for a moment not seeming to remember where he was, confused. Upon seeing Genji his posture relaxed again.

“I am...f-funct-iional.” Zenyatta struggled with the longer word, reaching up to touch his neck, Genji frowned, hoping the damage to his voice-box didn’t hurt. The omnic rested his head against the back of the couch, his body seeming to loosen and grow limp. ”...Tiered. I’m...just...t-tiered.”

Genji knitted his brows in sympathy. “You should rest then. Is it safe for you to go into standby?”

A pause, fans picking up speed in Zenyattas chest, probably running a systems check. “Yes. I s-should be fi-ne.” He already sounded far away as he spoke, close to drifting off into the Omnic version of sleep. Genji smiled, taking a moment to watch his boyfriend dose off, being reminded of how he had found him on their first date. He still looked so beautiful, taking note of his teal lights again, had they become brighter? No, they were both sitting in the dark. The lightning flashes had been resetting his night vision.

Tutting he reached for the universal control and turned up the living room lights, at once the atmosphere felt a lot less daunting and the room felt more like a home. It allowed Genji to breathe and loosen the knot that had been in his stomach. Zenyatta was now safe. He was hurt, in more ways than just physical damage. But he was here. He was with him, they’d be okay.

He had to believe that as he leaned over and ever so lightly kissed the side of Zenyattas head.

Genji sat back and closed his eyes, thinking over who was best to call for help. He had to assume everyone was being watched and monitored, even if they only knew his identity as the Green Sentai. He couldn’t take any chances that would lead to his friends civilian lives being exposed, or signalling Talon that their ‘Cultist’ had failed in killing him.

The Cultist.

Genji found himself looking over Zenyattas sleeping form again, taking in the pale slender frame of metal, the areas of sun kissed gold, and the thin red wires running delicately through his chassis. If he hadn’t seen Zenyatta transform right in front of him, he would have never believed he had been the Cultist. Thinking back on every encounter with the mons- with Zenyatta. It should have been obvious, it should have been so damn obvious.

_He was such an idiot._

He shifted, feeling a spike of pain in his leg shoot up to his knee and hissed. That couldn’t have been good, he wondered if Jesse had a first aid kit somewhere. Then Genji got an idea, and before he remembered Zenyatta was sleeping, he spoke out loud.

” We should try and contact Angela to check you over.” Calling the hospital and requesting ‘Dr ziegler’ might work if he called from a public phone. There was nothing that could link Angela to him personally after all, just a doctor doing her job.

“Angel-a?” At the sound of his voice Zenyatta once again jolted back to life, though a tat more sluggish in his response. He had suspected Genji's brother of being one of the Sentai, (and so did Talon) but he had not been aware of any other civilian identities, or that 'Angela' was the White Sentai.

When Genji realized this he began to stutter. “Yes. She's...She's a Sentai. The White Sentai. B-but she's also a doctor! For both humans and Omnics...so...” He was unsure how to feel about revealing Angela like this, did it even matter now? Zenyatta knew so much, and though Hanzo would have called him a fool after everything that had happened, he did not wish to hide anything from Zenyatta. He never wanted secrets between them again. He still felt guilty though.

But before Genji could explain farther, he noticed Zenyatta had frozen in place, body tense and locked up as he stared at Genji. Even without an emotive face it was clear something had shocked the Omnic.

“Zen...yatta?”

 

“Oh...”A static filled sadness colouring his tone.”...G-Gen-ji...”

 

The pure despair in Zenyattas voice was enough to make Genji shuffled across the couch to be closer to him, eyes wide with concern as he reached out to place his hand on Zenyattas shoulder.

 

Zenyatta _flinched_.

 

Anxiety rose in the pit of Genjis stomach. ”Zenyatta? What’s wrong? Are you in pain?”

He slowly reached out towards Genji’s face, trembling so much it was obvious his body was struggling to calibrate his movements. Genji stared at the hand as it drew closer, confused for a moment, before gentle servos brushed against his cheek, so soft he could barely feel it, it still managed to make his heart flutter. But when Zenyatta pulled away, Genji realized there was red on his fingers.

He blinked, reached up to touch his own face, and hissed at the sudden pain blossoming through his skull. He felt Zenyattas hand grip his, much firmer this time.”D-don’t.”

Before Genji realized what was happening as he blinked tears away, Zenyatta had already gotten off the couch and was making his way towards the kitchenette.”Hey Z-zen sit down. You really shouldn’t be-“

 

“I’m f-fine Gen-Ji please...you’re h-hurt.”

The sad, remorseful way Zenyatta said ‘hurt’ made Genji’s chest grow tight, realization dawning on him.

His face must have been a collage of blood and bruises by now, and he hadn't seen it in full light until now.

As if it would somehow make the situation better Genji tried to dim the lights again, but it was too late. Had that been the reason Zenyatta had avoided looking at him directly? Not wanting to see what had happened, what his own unwilling hands had done to him?

”...I'm an idiot.” He muttered to himself just as Zenyatta sat back down, cradling a bowl of hot water and a towel in his lap.

“No, you a-re n-not.” Was Zenyattas simple response, dipping the towel and rinsing it out, though he was still trembling.

Genji placed his hand on Zenyattas leg, squeezing his knee, trying to comfort him.”Please Zenyatta. Please don’t think any of this is your fault, okay? It’s not...if anything it’s mine. I should have told you. I should have...I shouldn’t have put you in danger-ah!”

The towel made contact with the bridge of his nose, light strokes and dabs. It stung, but after the first few seconds the heat and the water became soothing against his inflamed skin.

Both of them were silent as Zenyattas hand moved, the towel was dipped into the bowel after a minute, red blossoming out across the water.”...I am...s-sorry.” He quickly pressed his free hand against Genjis chest to quiet any protest.

“ I kno-w. I know outer forces are to b-blame. Bu-t...” Zenyatta gripped the towel, shoulder tensing as the memory played back in his head like a horrific nightmare.

One small mercy had been his inability to see Genji’s face when he had been forced to transform. The sound of his voice alone had broken him; witnessing the betrayal on his face might have killed what little will he had managed to keep under Talons control.

He could still sense it through his body like an exposed wire.

As soon as the collar had been snapped onto his neck something had crawled down his spinal wires and made its home in his core, violating his processor much like an malignant tumour. It had lingered there, staying dormant unless he needed to be punished for disobedience. It had ran itself through his mind, reading thoughts and memories it had no right to see, opening him up to the malicious people who had wished to use him. That was how they had found out about his other form, of his fighting abilities, of his connection to the Iris.

The more he had resisted, the longer he had fought to derail their plans, the more control they took from him. Until the tumour around his neck had been spread throughout his body, no longer his own.

Even when he had felt something break when his palm had made contact with the Green Sentais helmet, he couldn't even bring himself to hold back. He had known how damaging each and every hit was, statistics had ran through his head in streams of data, his own thoughts and knowledge used to inflict more pain. The invading force had wanted to hurt the Green Sentai as much as possible, and in moments where his will was consumed, and he could not remember where his own thoughts and the commands of the tumour differentiated, he had wanted to hurt the Green Sentai to. He had wanted to hurt Genji.

It had only been that sickening realization that had pushed him enough to stop himself. That such a notion, so wrong and alien to his own sensibilities and nature, had been forced upon him. That he had been ready to follow that single worded command running over and over in his head like a manic song echoing threads of Discord. It had almost driven him mad.

 

**_Kill._ **

 

“Zenyatta!” He felt scolding hot water spill onto his leg just as Genji’s hands managed to steady the bowl. With one quick motion it was placed on the coffee table as soft frantic hands touched either side of his head.”Are you okay?!”

He wasn’t burnt, the water had been hot for direct human skin, but he would be fine, metal did not burn. That hadn’t been what Genji was worried about.

He found himself again, sitting on the couch, his love cupping his head in his palms.

”Genji Please...” Zenyatta finally said in a quiet mutter, reaching up to touch an unblemished part of Genji’s face.”Le-t me do this...it h-helps.” There it was again, that same glitched pained sob. It made Genji think if Zenyatta could try, he would have been shedding tears.

He reached up and took Zenyattas hand in his, squeezing it, trying to push down the lump in his throat.”...Okay.” He smiled, biting back his own sob before he leaned in and kissed along the Omnic's mouth piece.”I'm here. I'm here and we're okay.” He reassured.

Zenyatta sobbed again, leaning into the kisses before his array pressed into the collar of Genjis neck. Metallic fingers clung to his shirt as Genji pulled Zenyatta into an embrace, holding him close and tight.

 

 

 

 


	2. Rest and Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone drops in! Cliff-hangers happen! Hope you enjoyed this little fan fic based on another fan fic 8D

It was around 7 am when Jesse walked through the front entrance of the apartment complex, whistling along to his iPod as he thumbed through the playlist on screen. His other hand clutched a black coffee to go with the name ‘Jessie’ scribed across it. Hanzo had pointed this out to the barista; annoyed on Jesses reluctant behalf and muttering that the staff should have knowing by now, considering how often they got breakfast there. He had been quick to apologize when his boyfriend had been out of ear shot.

 For a man who was so meticulous with his time, Hanzo was very much not a morning person; he would sleep until noon if left to his own devices. Jesse, who could get up five minutes before the sunrise with little effort, was the one who often encouraged him to go running before the streets got crowded. Even if it took an hour for Hanzo to reach consciousness each morning, the two always did end up enjoying their early weekends together.

He didn’t notice the large splintered crack protruding from his door handle until his key was hovering near the lock.

McCree’s posture changed, his senses becoming more alert as he dislodged the earphones from his ears. He dropped his duffle bag and placed the cooling Coffee on the ground near the wall. Then, flexing his fingers, he gingerly reached for the door handle.

It was unlocked.

The smart thing to do would be to walk back outside the complex, phone the police, and then phone Hanzo. However, one of the problems with being a super hero  was when you had to judge if something was a civil servant matter, or a Sentai matter.

Was this a regular break in, or was there a monster currently lying in wait for him inside? Would a monster have come through the door? Many thoughts like this ran through Jesses head as he weighed his options.

Screw it, if it was a monster, he’d kick its ass. If it was a regular human burglar, he’d kick their ass, minus the super powers. 

Treading light he pushed the door with a feathered touch, waited until it was fully open, and then walked down the landing, making sure to check as many blind spots as possible. The lights were on, and he didn’t remember drawing the balcony curtains when he left on Friday. If someone had stolen his guitar, there would be hell to pay. If his vintage records were missing, he was gonna take out a hit. He hadn’t worked seven days a week last Summer just so some thieving little-

There was a Jacket draped on the back of his couch.

Jesse raised an eyebrow, his expression one of bewilderment when he realized where he had seen it before. He walked forwards, brownish gold eyes catching the glint of metal.

He blinked, staring, and then blinked again.”…what in the heck?”

Genji was lying on his couch. His face looked as if it had gotten up close and personal with a couple of fists and boots, and from where Jesse could see the rest of his body didn’t look much better. Zenyatta was curled up in the nock against him, head pressed against Genji’s chest while his arm hung lazily over his stomach. The usually well maintained Omnic was covered in scratches, dust and dirt sticking to his plate metal like he’d been exploring a quarry. There was a bowl of red water on the coffee table; Jesse could assume it was colored with blood. Next to it was the first aid kit he kept in the bathroom and a bloodstained towel.  

“…The hell? Genji?” Again, Jesse repeated, this time Genji stirred, quickly followed by Zenyattas array turning on.

Genji squinted, confused momentarily by the brightness of the morning, before being reminded of his current situation when he tried to move his battered body.”Ah-…oh. Hey Jesse.” He rubbed at his forehead, careful not to touch the bruised areas as Zenyatta moved to let him up. 

“What in the god damn happened to you?” Jesse sounded more concerned than angry; even if they had messed up his door, something had clearly happened to the both of them.

“Hello McCree. We are s-sorry for b-barging into your home like this.” Zenyatta helped Genji sit up, who in turn smiled and pressed his forehead against his.

“You sound better this morning.” Genji commented, his eyes darting to Zenyattas neck. In the light he noticed there was a ring of discolor from where the collar had been, but it did not look serious.

“Thank you. The s-swelling has g-one down on y-our lip.” Zenyatta reached up and rubbed a thumb along Genji’s lower lip, it made him blush.

Jesse looked from Zenyatta to Genji, then with a sigh he went back into the hall to retrieve his bag and coffee.

 

**\---**

 

Twenty minutes later they were all having breakfast in Jesse’s living room.

Genji was sitting cross-legged on the coffee table, shirtless and wolfing down a toasted cheese sandwich. He hadn’t eaten since leaving for Zenyattas apartment the day before. Zenyatta was kneeling behind Genji, he had replaced the hot water and was now tending to his back. The smaller cuts had been cleaned of grime; any deeper lacerations were bandaged to avoid infection. There was a large black bruise that blossomed out into angry reds and unhealthy yellows just below his left shoulder blade; Zenyatta knew it was an impact mark from his orb.

He tried not to think back to the moment, being as gentle as possible when he dabbed hot water over the damaged skin. Genji flinched from time to time but did not complain, allowing Zenyatta to do his work.

“Holy hell…” Jesse was sitting on the couch, his black coffee half drunk and cold.

”God, Zen…just…” He was at a loss for what to even say, looking at the omnic with so much sympathy, not even for a moment had he shown any hostility towards him. Even when Zenyatta had spoken up and admitted he had been trying to deceive Genji for months, Genji quick to add it was all against Zenyattas own will. “I knew Talon was out there trying to bring down the Sentai but, I didn’t think they’d hit so close to come.”

He rubbed the back of his neck, taking it all in.

Genji then explained what had happened the previous night, and how they had ended up at Jesses apartment. Zenyatta had stopped cleaning then, listening, taking note that Genji had not brought up The Cultist, only that Zenyatta had been controlled and forced to fight the Green Sentai. He resumed treating Genji’s back.

“That’s all kinds of wrong. Are ya sure both of ya are okay?”Jesse couldn’t help cringing at the bruises on his friends body.

“Yeah, I think if anything was broken I’d know. I’m more worried about Zenyattas voice box.” Genji finished the last of his breakfast and began to roll his bruised wrist, testing areas for pulled tendons. At worse holding his sword might be more difficult, but at least he could still use it.

“The d-damage isn’t serious Genji. I’ve m-managed to lessen the breaks in my v-vocal output.” With a smile in his voice Zenyatta attentively stroked his hand down Genji’s back; the intimacy of the action didn’t go unnoticed by Jesse. 

 He smirked knowingly, though the expression changed to something more serious. “..Do you know where they’re keep’in your brother Zen?” Jesse sounded guilty asking.

The first aid kit was snapped closed as Zenyatta stood back up; his movements back to their usual fluid grace after a nights rest.”No. W-we were only in the s-same room once after he was c-captured. To p-prove they were not l-lying.”

Zenyattas voice hitched at the memory. His fingers once again reaching up to his neck, the gesture had become a nervous habit.”I tried to fight. But I was…i-incapa-acitated.” He once again struggled on the longer word, a hint of sadness in his tone that couldn’t be missed. “When I had m-managed to r-reboot my systems…they had t-taken Mondatta to an unknown location. For ssafe keeping.”  

Genji gritted his teeth, knowing full well what that meant.  He swung his legs off the table and placed a comforting hand on his loves lower back. “…It’s okay. We will find him. I promise.”

He imagined poor Zenyatta, who had been trying so hard to avoid doing Talons bidding, who had been trying to warn Genji for weeks while in his Cultist form; who would put himself in so much pain to spare his loved ones; finding his brother at his tormentors mercy.

A flash of a similar scene played out in his head, only it was Hanzo held at ransom, while he could do nothing to save him.   

He felt the dragon growl and bristle with mirrored rage, crawls sharpening at the edges of his mind.

A hand on his shoulder brought him back, followed by a spark of energy against his cheek as Zenyatta kissed him and handed him his shirt. He stared at the Omnic for a moment, his cheeks dusted red. Had he accidentally shown his mood?

Then Genji realized Zenyatta had seen his rage flare up, he could see the dragon.

 The Green Sentai’s blush deepened as he quickly slipping the shirt back on, feeling oddly exposed and a little embarrassed about his lapse of emotion. Jesse did not help the blush when he let out an amused chuckle.

“So, I guess you two ain’t bothering to hide your relationship anymore?”

Genji went wide eyed, somewhat taken aback by Jesse’s unsurprised reaction. He bit his lip.”…Did you…when did you figure it out?”

“Genji.” Jesse began, one leg crossed over his knee with his arms draped against the back of the couch.”You’re about as good at hiding your feeling, as Hanzo is at being honest with them.”

Genji was about to protest such a statement, until he heard Zenyatta begin to laugh.

 Even with a damaged voice-box the sound was still music to his ears, and he couldn’t stop himself from grinning like a bashful fool.”Okay, well…I think you don’t give yourself enough credit Jesse. You know me too well.”

“True that.” Jesse sat up and stretched, cracking his knuckles with a hearty yawn.”Anyway, I’ll call Angela. Get you two booked in to see her.” He paused.” Should we let her to tell the others about what happened, or-?”

“-Not Hanzo.” Genji was far too quick to say, looking a bit panicked at the notion of his brother finding out he had messed up so badly.”At-at least not right now.”

Jesse cocked his head to the side with a clear look of bemusement.”…Genji. If Angela knows then it’s gonna reach him.”

It was true, the White-Sentai and the Black-Sentai were the field leaders of the group, both having taken up Ana and Jacks old positions on the team.

“I believe it is in y-your brothers b-best interest to kn-ow, Genji.” Zenyatta stood with his arms folded; he turned his head from Jesse to Genji to indicate he was addressing them both.”I…do not t-think Talon knows who t-the other Sentai a-are. But…I am c-certain that t-hey suspect H-Hanzo of being the Black-Sentai.” His shoulder slumped.”He always c-called you d-during a monster a-attack.”

This time it was Jesses turn to look tense and worried.”Ah, Shit.”

Genji sighed and brushed back his hair, mimicking Jesse’s sentiment. That made sense; every time Genji had excused himself it had been after Hanzo had called. It wouldn’t have taken much to connect the two things together.

“You were just with him right? Okay…okay Jesse call him. No! Wait-dammit they might be watching him.”

Jesse had taken his phone out his pocket and was ready to dial; he looked at Genji with nervous pleading eyes.”What choice do we have though? All the more reason to warn him, right?”

“Yeah but…If Talon realizes I’m still alive…then Mondatta…” Genji glanced at Zenyatta, who was standing stock still, hand touching his neck again. He reached over and pulled the Omnic into a side embrace.

“…Right…” Jesse stared down at his phone, thinking over their options. This wasn’t going to be easy. But…

“I’ll just head back to his place like nothing happened.” Both Genji and Zenyatta straightened up as the man thumped his chest proudly. “Just as Hanzos boyfriend going over to his house unannounced, nothing suspicious about that, right? I do it all the time. That way I can let him know what’s going on.”

Genji left Zenyatta relax against him, though he still sounded sullen.”Thank you Jesse. I…I c-can’t apologize enough for p-putting Hanzo and G-enji in danger. Even if my h-hand was forced.”

The older man placed a hand on Zenyattas shoulder. “I know Zen. I know. Don’t worry youself. We’re gonna get through this.” He then winked at the Omnic.”It’s what we heroes do; you got the Yellow-Sentai in your corner now.”

Zenyatta couldn’t help but chuckle at that, feeling a great deal of warmth and reassurance in his chest.”Thank you.”

 

**\---**

 

Jesse said his goodbyes, promising he’d return in a couple of hours, hopefully after talking to Angela and Hanzo. For now the two of them just needed to lay low.

Genji had left the bathroom door open as the tv played in the background, filling the apartment with much needed background noise.  He sat on the closed seat of the toilet while Zenyatta sat on the edge of the bathtub, allowing the water to run until it was hot.” Are you sure you don’t need help Zen?”

Genji looked him over, in truth both of them needed a shower, but as tempting as it was to ask if Zenyatta was interested in taking one together, now just wasn’t the appropriate time. Not when Mondattas fate was still on the line.

“I m-may need help with my back, but I should b-be fine. Thank you Genji.” He heard the smile in the Omnics voice as he began to run a wash cloth over his chassis, taking care not to pull too much on any exposed wiring. ”Genji…you did not t-ell Jesse about…my o-other form?”

The question wasn’t accusatory, but Genji looked a little taken aback all the same as he sat up.”Oh…yeah. I didn’t know if you wanted me to tell him. Sorry, please don’t think-“

He bit his lip.”-I didn’t dif it because I want to hide it. It was just a lot of explain that I can’t explain so…”

There was a pause between the two, Zenyatta stared at him with a calm and patient silence.”…Do you w-wish to know m-more about it?”

Again, the question had no air of distress, but Genji felt something was off just in how still he had become. If Zenyatta had been human, Genji could have sworn he was holding his breath.

“I w-want to know more about you Zenyatta.” He finally stumbled out.”I want to know so much, but, when you’re ready. I can wait if…you want.”

At that Zenyatta started ‘breathing’ again.”Thank you, Genji.”

“I just want you to know I love you, and I loved you when I didn’t even know it was you.” He could feel his cheeks going red again, half not wanting to admit what came next, but feeling as if Zenyatta needed to hear it.”I mean, I kind of…I think I had a crush on the Cultist anyway so-“

“Hm, yes I did n-otice how my flirting effected you.” Zenyatta said bluntly as he turned off the bath water.

Genji Almost fell off the toilet seat in shock, much to the omnics clear amusement as he stifled a laugh.

 Genji cupped his own face with a groan.”Oh god so you WERE doing that on purpose.”

“I t-took what enjoyment I could, g-given the situation.” Zenyatta paused his cleaning then, tone a little more serious.” I hope I didn’t offend you, or made you f-feel uncomfortable.”

Genji looked up, still red faced as he shook his head.”Just don’t ever actually turn evil Zenyatta. Or else I’m doomed to be seduced to the dark side.”

Both of them laughed then, releasing the anxiety of the subject all together.

”Do you think McCree has a screwdriver I could b-borrow?”

“Hm, not sure. I can check.” With that Genji pushed off the seat and left Zenyatta to wash in peace.

 When he was out of view the omnic touched his neck, still unable to feel the line. “You w-were right…brother.”His other form hadn’t made Genji run.

Mondatta had been right all along.

The kitchen draws were empty of anything but cutlery and sandwich bags, under the sink produced cleaning products Zenyatta might be interested in using, but nothing else. Genji leaned on the counter top and looked around, thinking. Jesse had a prosthetic arm; he must have had tools to keep it maintained. The Living room didn’t have much in the way of storage space, and he had checked the whole kitchen. That left the bedroom, but the idea of invading his friend’s personal space wasn’t appealing, so he seemed to be out of luck.  

“Sorry Zen, I don’t think Jesse has-!"

He hadn’t been paying much attention to the TV, too busy reading the back of a spray bottle to check if it was omnic platting friendly. It was only when he noticed a familiar face at the corner of his vision did Genji stop mid-sentence to look at the Panasonic screen.

There, standing at a podium, in front of a crowd, was Mondatta.

 “-very sudden reappearance of the Shambali’s figure head.  Tekhartha Mondatta, who has not been seen since late February this year, contacted Empire News this morning wishing to make an open appeal.”

Genji wasn’t sure what he was seeing, his eyes moving from the robe clad Omnic on screen to the clear LIVE stamp in the corner of the feed. Mondatta stood with his hands behind his back, holding that same silent calmness that Genji found all too familiar. Either side of him was bodyguards in dark suits and ties, their sunglasses reflecting the dozens of cameras going off around them. When the crowd had grown silent enough, he brought his hands forward as if to embrace them.

“People, Omnics and Humans alike. I come to you not as a leader, but as a brother in grief.” Mondattas voice always carried such gentle strength; a sort of energy that reminded Genji of his own father, thought he had never realized its nuance until he felt something off about it.

The next eight words out of Mondattas mouth pushed out all of his thoughts.

“The Green Sentai has killed my brother, Zenyatta.”

The world stopped.

Genjis blood ran cold.

The soft gasp behind him only increased the pit of anxiety threatening to make his vision swim. He looked back to find Zenyatta staring at the screen.

The crowd had made similar sounds, which had quickly turned into frantic mutterings as Mondatta continued. Off to the side, one of the bodyguards handed him a small, round object. Genji was unable to make out what it was as Mondatta, for a split second, hesitated; then took it.

Then it finally dawned on him.

 “…Shit!”

He grabbed his Jacket from the back of the couch, pulling out Zenyattas Mala one by one.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8…

There was one missing. No, not missing, it was in Mondattas hand.

“This…was found at the scene of the crime…there was also evidence of a struggle, evidence that the Green Sentais blade had been used there.”

This was a bad dream. He was going to wake up on the couch, having fallen asleep while Zenyatta was still washing. But no, this was all too real.

“I do not know, what has caused our City’s Hero to commit such a senseless crime. But I am appealing to the Zentai. Please, bring him in, let him face justice. “

Genji turned, expecting to see Zenyatta as confused as he was. Instead, he was standing calm and still, watching the scene play out with an almost stoic air.

“Zen? A…are you-“

“Genji…” He raised a single finger, pointing towards the screen.”Look.”

He glanced back to Mondatta, who had started taking questions from the crowd, though Genji tried to tune them out. Zenyatta had told him to look, so he did. But to him Mondatta looked no different than when he had last seen him on tv. The same diamond array, the same number of lights, the same gold and white color sch-

He squinted, eyes trying to focus on Mondattas neck, waiting for the screen to go to the right angle for a better close up. Was there…something different about his neck? It seemed thicker, more metal just before the pivots of his collar bone. Genji didn’t know what he was looking at until Mondatta turned to leave the podium, revealing himself in profile.

His eyes went wide.”That’s a collar!”

Only, it was much thicker, more industrial and seemingly built into the Omnics frame rather than a thin ring worn in a matter that could mistaken it for jewelry. There were wires coming out of the back of it, mixing and impaling through Mondattas spinal wire cords, though how far they went down he couldn’t tell. Most sickening of all was the large bundle of wires leading from the collar into the back of Mondattas head.

Talon had done something to him, something far more physically extensive then what Zenyatta had been subjected to. The ‘additions’ to the Shambali leaders body looked foreign, but streamlined to go unnoticed by the untrained eye. Genji only noticed the new circuitry because he knew Zenyattas frame so well. Both were the same model and had come from the same assembly line.   

“He was in pain.”

The words cut into Genji like a knife as he turned back to Zenyatta, the omnic was still staring at the screen, even though the feed had switched back to the news room. Well manicured people in suits discussing the fate of the Sentai team.

“Zenyatta…I-“

“He was in p-ain.” He said again, this time with a termer in his tone.”I could…see it.”

His brother, someone Zenyatta had always admired for his aura of balance and control, had been consumed in hues of indigo and purples.  They had pulsated throughout his form like a clawing animal trying to keep float above water, all the while Mondatta had seemed outwardly stable.

Inside Mondatta was screaming.

Zenyattas feet seemed to give out then, Genji just managing to catch his fall, ignoring his own sore limbs.”H-hey Zenyatta! Stay with me!”

Zenyattas forehead Array flickered in and out as he struggled to steady himself. Genji was at a loss. He should have seen this coming.

Talon had assumed Zenyatta had failed in killing him, not because Genji had freed him, but because the Green Sentai had slain him in self-defense. Had this been their back-up plan all along? If The Cultist had failed then they would use Mondatta to frame him? Blame Zenyattas death on him and ruin the Sentai? It would have worked to; no doubt he would have been too consumed by grief to fight after that, and the murder of a spiritual leader’s brother, by a Sentai…

It would have brought complete chaos to the city and damaged human and Omnic relations for decades.  

They needed people to know the truth, they needed to make sure-

“Genji.”

He felt a hand on his shoulder; Zenyatta was staring directly at the screen again. There was a tremble to his voice, only, it wasn’t from despair.

“I would…like to go save my brother now.”

 


End file.
